


All you have to do is knock

by Hil89



Category: Men's Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hil89/pseuds/Hil89
Summary: Osmany Juantorena era sempre stato un tipo tranquillo, aveva sempre una buona parola per tutti ed era dotato di una gran pazienza. Erano poche le persone che riuscivano a fargli perdere la calma e la compostezza che da sempre lo caratterizzavano ed il primato andava sempre e solo a lui: Ivan Zaytsev.
Relationships: Simone Giannelli/Ivan Zaytsev
Comments: 25
Kudos: 52





	1. Capitolo 1

1.

Quando Osmany aveva deciso di uscire a prendere una boccata d’aria tra un allenamento e l’altro, non pensava di incrociare il suo sguardo con quello lucido e sgranato di Simone.

Si chiuse piano la porta dietro le spalle e si avvicinò con cautela al giovane palleggiatore seduto per terra, la dita sottili tra i capelli spettinati ed i gomiti appoggiati alle ginocchia tirate al petto.

Prese posto a qualche centimetro di distanza del compagno di squadra e lo osservò attentamente, restando in silenzio, un sospiro tremante scappò al più giovane, che subito si mosse inquieto al suo fianco, i denti presero a martoriare il labbro inferiore mentre le dita, prima immerse a stringere i capelli castani, si spostarono sul viso e successivamente sul collo.

Juantorena si era da sempre ritenuto un buon ascoltatore e dispensatore di consigli, a volte indirettamente richiesti, per questo motivo all’ennesimo sospiro di Giannelli si voltò verso di lui ed appoggiò delicatamente la mano sul suo ginocchio.

“Vuoi dirmi cosa ti turba?” chiese con il suo tono calmo, un sorriso gentile a stirargli le labbra e lo sguardo attento ad ogni minima reazione del giovane.

Simone spalancò gli occhi, prima di farli saettare ovunque tranne che nella sua direzione, si agitò al suo fianco ed il respiro si fece più veloce.

Osmany aumentò la presa su di lui e si sistemò completamente di fronte a lui, afferrò delicatamente il suo mento con la mano libera e lo costrinse, seppur con gentilezza, a guardarlo dritto in faccia.

“Simone” lo richiamò, “Cos’è successo?” chiese ancora quando la prima lacrima solcò la guancia di Giannelli, seguita subito dopo da un singhiozzo mal trattenuto.

Lo schiacciatore non aspettò molto prima di passargli un braccio intorno alle spalle e trascinarselo contro, Simone appoggiò la fronte contro il suo petto e cominciò a piangere in silenzio contro la felpa blu che indossava, nascondendo il viso tra le mani.

Le dita di Osmany presero ad accarezzare piano le spalle scosse dai singhiozzi del giovane, cercando di trasmettergli un po' di conforto, mille scenari diversi gli invasero la mente mentre cercava di trovare una spiegazione plausibile per quella situazione.

Il ritiro stava procedendo bene, Chicco sembrava abbastanza soddisfatto di come si era amalgamata la squadra quindi il problema non potevano essere gli allenamenti, certo Simone era entrato in Nazionale da neanche un anno, quindi si sentiva ancora sotto pressione per il ruolo che ricopriva e le responsabilità che si sentiva pesare addosso, ma in campo lo vedeva più rilassato e sicuro, quindi dovette scansare anche quell’ipotesi, Rio si avvicinava sempre di più ma neanche quella poteva essere la ragione di un crollo del genere perché ogni volta che si ritrovavano a parlarne sorrideva alla sua evidente trepidazione di partecipare ad un’Olimpiade. 

“Ehi _chico_ ” lo chiamò ancora accarezzandogli piano i capelli, “Qualsiasi cosa sia, possiamo risolverla” continuò cercando di tranquillizzarlo, “Però devi parlarmi” concluse mentre gli asciugava una guancia con il pollice.

“Ho fatto un casino, Os” pigolò Simone senza alzare il capo, “E non credo di poterlo risolvere” nuove lacrime presero ad inzuppare la felpa dello schiacciatore dopo quella confessione.

Osmany passò una mano sulla schiena tremante del più giovane, ed al rumore della porta che si chiudeva alle sue spalle voltò il capo per incrociare lo sguardo consapevole di Filippo Lanza, che si avvicinò in silenzio ai compagni e mimava con le labbra la risposta alla domanda muta del maggiore, per poi appoggiarsi al muro vicino e scuotere la testa.

Sospirò chiudendo per un attimo gli occhi senza interrompere il movimento cadenzato delle dita sulla schiena di Giannelli.

Osmany Juantorena era sempre stato un tipo tranquillo, aveva sempre una buona parola per tutti ed era dotato di una gran pazienza. Erano poche le persone che riuscivano a fargli perdere la calma e la compostezza che da sempre lo caratterizzavano ed il primato andava sempre e solo a lui: Ivan Zaytsev.


	2. Capitolo 2

2.

_Sofia  
(qualche mese prima)_

Simone non riusciva a smettere di guardare il bronzo che ancora stringeva tra le mani, i polpastrelli accarezzavano quasi con riverenza il metallo seguendone i contorni con attenzione.

“Attento che la consumi” il tono divertito di Ivan gli fece alzare il capo in direzione dello schiacciatore, appoggiato al muro dello spogliatoio poco distante da lui, le braccia incrociate al petto ed un’espressione ilare sul volto.

Simone alzò gli occhi al cielo, senza riuscire a nascondere l’ennesimo sorriso della giornata, mentre si alzava sbuffando ed appoggiava con cura la medaglia all’interno del borsone della nazionale.

“Scusa tanto se mi godo in pace il momento” borbottò dandogli le spalle, la risata allegra di Ivan gli face scuotere la testa prima di voltarsi nuovamente verso il compagno.

Il maggiore ridusse la distanza che li separava in un paio di falcate e gli passò un braccio intorno al collo, attirandolo contro di lui in un abbraccio scomposto mentre gli sfiorava la tempia con le labbra, “Te lo meriti” sussurrò contro la sua pelle, “Sei stato grande, ragazzino” disse poi stringendolo meglio e sorridendo nel sentire la risposta positiva del palleggiatore che avvolse le braccia esili attorno ai suoi fianchi.

Giannelli, ancora stretto al corpo di Zaytsev, non riusciva a non pensare a come il suo rapporto con Ivan si fosse evoluto cosi tanto in così pochi mesi, complici l’argento alla Coppa del Mondo di Tokyo che li aveva portati a guadagnarsi la qualificazione per le Olimpiadi di Rio ed ora il bronzo agli europei, i due si erano ritrovati a passare molto tempo assieme tra gli allenamenti, i ritiri e le trasferte in giro per il mondo.

Simone appoggiò la fonte contro la pelle calda di Ivan e sospirò tranquillo, la mano a palmo aperto del maggiore ben salda al centro della sua schiena ed il respiro lento a solleticargli l’orecchio.

Se davvero esisteva la pace dei sensi, quella era senza dubbio la sensazione che si doveva provare.

L’idillio venne interrotto dalla voci allegre dei compagni che si stavano avvicinando alla porta degli spogliatoi, Ivan interruppe lentamente il contatto, sfiorandolo con lo sguardo azzurro mentre gli spettinava i capelli con una mano prima di allontanarsi definitivamente un attimo prima che la porta venne spalancata ed un Buti altamente brillo che si lanciò all’interno della stanza urlando.

Dietro di lui, Vettori e Piano si sorreggevano a vicenda ridendo senza freno a poca distanza dagli altri compagni che con irruenza invasero con il loro giubilo le pareti dello spogliatoio.

Osmany e Filippo chiusero la fila, Lanza si avvicinò all’amico e compagno e si lasciò cadere sulla panca, un sorriso genuino dipinto sul volto mentre gli lanciava contro un asciugamano per attirare la sua attenzione.

Simone si voltò verso di lui e subito dopo scoppiò a ridere nel vedere Buti saltare sulla spalle di Ivan, che preso alla sprovvista non poté far altro che allacciare le braccia sotto alle ginocchia del compagno per evitare di cadere, presa che venne subito a mancare nel momento in cui l’amico urlò a pochi millimetri dall’orecchio dello schiacciatore.

La rovinosa caduta del centrale venne seguita dall’ennesimo scoppio di risa da parte del resto della squadra e Simone accolse con gioia il braccio di Osmany attorno alle spalle, che prese posto in mezzo ai suoi pupilli di Trento abbracciando entrambi senza staccare gli occhi dalla scenetta ilare di fronte a loro.

Il giovane palleggiatore appoggiò la testa sulla spalla del cubano, le dita che andarono ancora a cercare la sagoma della medaglia nel suo borsone, un nuovo sorriso dipinto sulle labbra quando incontrò da lontano lo sguardo azzurro di Ivan che aveva seguito il movimento della sua mano.

Simone alzò impercettibilmente le spalle, mordendosi appena il labbro inferiore senza smettere di sorridere e mantenendo il contatto visivo con lo schiacciatore, le risate e le voci dei compagni attorno a loro creavano un rilassante sottofondo e Giannelli ammise a sé stesso che poteva davvero abituarsi a quella sensazione.


	3. Capitolo 3

3.

_Cavalese_

_(una settimana prima)_

“Dio Gian, non ti ho mai visto così agitato!” la voce di Filippo interruppe per un attimo il tamburellare delle dita di Simone sul cruscotto della macchina di Lanza.

Il palleggiatore si voltò colpevole verso il suo migliore amico, passandosi distrattamente la mano tra i capelli, spettinandoli maggiormente, mentre non poteva impedire alla sua gamba di iniziare a tremare contro la portiera.

Mancavano ormai pochi chilometri per raggiungere l’hotel a Cavalese che avrebbe ospitato la Nazionale per uno dei ritiri di preparazione in vista delle Olimpiadi di Rio previste per agosto.

Simone la notte prima non era riuscito a chiudere occhio, l’adrenalina a mille ed il cuore in gola per l’imminente ritrovo con i compagni di squadra che non vedeva da mesi, ma più di ogni altra cosa avrebbe rivisto Ivan.

Dopo gli europei si erano tenuti in contatto con messaggi e telefonate, ma non si erano mai incontrati di persona e Simone iniziava a sentirne la mancanza.

Il palleggiatore trentino aveva iniziato ad interrogarsi su quello che aveva, inevitabilmente, iniziato a provare per lo schiacciatore italo russo, anche se ancora non era riuscito a dargli un vero e proprio nome. Di una cosa era certo: il cuore gli saltava in gola ogni volta che vedeva il nome di Ivan nelle notifiche dei messaggi, le dita gli tremavano tutti le volte che accettava le sue chiamate ed il suono della sua voce gli faceva aumentare i battiti.

Si perse nuovamente nei suoi pensieri, ricominciando a mangiarsi le unghie della mano sinistra e riprendendo il picchiettare i polpastrelli della destra contro il cruscotto.

“ _Simone!_ ” esclamò esasperato Lanza facendolo sobbalzare, “Devo legartele quelle mani?” continuò il compagno voltandosi a guardarlo grazie al semaforo rosso.

“Scusa” pigolò il più giovane abbassando lo sguardo ed intrecciando le dita in grembo.

Filippo si sentì quasi in colpa e sorrise appena mentre gli appoggiava leggero una mano sulla spalla, “Gian” lo richiamò piano, Simone voltò appena il capo per specchiarsi nello sguardo caldo dell’amico, “Parla con me” disse solo il moro prima di inserire la prima e ripartire allo scattare del verde.

Simone fece un respiro profondo, spostando lo sguardo verso le montagne, “Non so cosa mi prende” inizio quasi in un sussurro, “Non è semplicemente l’agitazione della Nazionale, delle Olimpiadi” sospirò posando il gomito al finestrino per appoggiare la fronte al palmo della mano, “E’ qualcos’altro…”

Filippo si passò la mano sul mento ricoperto da un leggero strato di barba scura, guardò con la coda dell’occhio il compagno al suo fianco e deglutì a vuoto nel vederlo così perso.

Dopo uno sguardo rapido allo specchietto retrovisore, accostò sul ciglio della strada e spense il motore dell’auto, si sistemò meglio sul sedile per potersi voltare completamente verso il compagno.

Simone continuava a guardare fuori dal finestrino, nonostante sentisse addosso lo sguardo preoccupato di Filippo, quasi sorrise nel constatare con un velo di gratitudine che certe cose non sarebbero mai cambiate: Pippo era il suo migliore amico ed era sempre pronto ad aiutarlo.

“Centra qualcuno in particolare?” chiese Lanza appoggiando una mano sul suo ginocchio e nel sentire i muscoli tendersi capì di aver fatto centro.

Simone deglutì a vuoto, annuendo impercettibilmente senza rispondere.

“Simo” lo richiamò, “Avanti, sono io!” continuò sorridendogli incoraggiante, “Non sarà di certo la fine del mondo!”

“Penso di essermi innamorato di Ivan” confessò Simone voltandosi per incrociare il suo sguardo.

“ _Cazzo_ ” esclamò Filippo spalancando gli occhi e facendo irrimediabilmente arrossare le gote del più giovane, “Questa non me l’aspettavo” continuò il moro passandosi una mano sul volto prima di schiarirsi la voce con un colpo di tosse, “Non mi avevi mai detto nulla” disse poi cercando una posizione più comoda mentre iniziava a riempirlo di domande ed osservando come Simone cercava di schivare il suo sguardo indagatore.

Giannelli dopo l’ennesimo sospiro, con due dita di Lanza a bloccargli il mento per evitare di sfuggirgli e le guance di una tonalità più simile ad un pomodoro maturo, iniziò a raccontare.

Arrivarono al posteggio riservato dell’hotel circa una quarantina di minuti dopo, Filippo parcheggiò l’auto e spense il motore, voltandosi verso Simone che si stava slacciando la cintura di sicurezza.

“Gian” lo chiamò posizionando il pugno nella sua direzione, il palleggiatore gli sorrise grato e fece scontrare le sue nocche con quelle del compagno, prima di scendere dalla macchina.

“Ecco i miei bambini!” la voce allegra di Osmany fece dimenticare ad entrambi le valigie sistemate nel bagagliaio, i due giocatori trentini si voltarono e Simone non aspettò un attimo in più per volare tra le braccia aperte di Juantorena.

Un _Os_ pigolato contro il tessuto della felpa e le dita ancorate alla schiena del cubano, il maggiore rise contento mentre se lo stringeva contro e gli scompigliava i capelli, prima di allungare una mano verso Lanza per afferrare il lembo della sua giacca e trascinarsi contro anche lo schiacciatore.

“Allora, come state?” chiese dopo averli lasciati andare, “Com’è andato il viaggio?”

“Tranquillo” rispose Pippo con un sorriso a trentadue denti mentre passava un braccio intorno alle spalle di Simone, “Simo è un ottimo compagno di viaggio!” continuò ammiccando.

Il palleggiatore sorrise in direzione dell’amico, prima di guardarsi in giro per un attimo e poi voltarsi per prendere i bagagli.

“Sono già arrivati tutti?” chiese mentre chiudeva il bagagliaio.

“Quasi” rispose Osmany, “Mancano solo Vetto e Teo, ma hanno chiamato Lele e stanno per arrivare” li informò mentre presero a camminare verso l’entrata dell’hotel.

“Ehi bimbo!” Simone si voltò e sorrise verso Buti che lo raggiunse nella hall per abbracciarlo stringendolo forte ed arruffandogli i capelli con una mano, “Ti vedo in forma!” esclamò prima di salutare anche Filippo.

In un attimo, il resto dei compagni seduti sulle varie poltrone di alzarono per andare a salutare i nuovi arrivati con grandi sorrisi e pacche sulle spalle.

Quando Lanza di allontanò dal fianco di Simone per seguire Lele, incaricato da Chicco a distribuire le chiavi delle camere, il palleggiatore fece vagare lo sguardo per la stanza alla ricerca dell’unica persona che ancora non aveva incontrato.

Sentì una mano calda scompigliargli i capelli e si voltò trovando subito gli occhi azzurri di Ivan, “Ciao ragazzino”, Simone non riuscì ad impedire alla sua labbra di piegarsi in un sorriso quando il maggiore lo salutò con quel nomignolo che all’inizio lo irritava, ma che aveva iniziato a piacergli se pronunciato dalla voce roca dell’opposto.

Fece un passo verso il compagno, ma Ivan gli appoggiò semplicemente la mano sulla spalla e strinse appena la presa, prima di sorpassarlo lentamente per dirigersi verso Buti che si era seduto su un divanetto vicino alla vetrata.

Simone non parlò, seguì i suoi movimenti con lo sguardo, rabbuiandosi appena per quella mancanza di un contatto che tanto aveva sperato.

Il viso allegro di Filippo entrò nel suo campo visivo, “Siamo in camera insieme!” gli comunicò sventolando le chiavi davanti al suo naso, ricevette in risposta un timido sorriso ed al moro non sfuggì l’espressione triste che aveva assunto il suo sguardo. 

Lo schiacciatore aveva notato il breve saluto che si erano scambiati l’amico e Zaytsev, Filippo aveva visto chiaramente come la spalle di Simone si erano rilassate quando aveva incontrato gli occhi di Ivan e come queste si erano tese non appena il maggiore l’aveva salutato semplicemente sfiorandolo per poi sorpassarlo in silenzio.

Contrasse il pugno lungo il fianco, senza commentare, limitandosi a guardarlo negli occhi e stringergli appena l’avambraccio, Simone sospirò lentamente in risposta, prima di sorridergli grato.


	4. Capitolo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo ringraziamento prima di lasciarvi al capitolo: grazie a tutti quelli che hanno trovato il tempo di leggere e lasciare un segno ;)   
> Ci ho messo un po' a scrivere questa parte, perchè non mi convinceva mai troppo e se devo essere sincera, anche adesso sento che qualcosa non vada proprio nel verso giusto... ho tutto in testa, ma a volte è veramente difficile mettere le idee che mi invadono la mente nero su bianco!   
> Spero comunque che vi piaccia!   
> Se volete, lasciate un commento!

4.

_Cavalese_

_(qualche ora prima)_

Il ritmo degli allenamenti era stato da subito serrato, Chicco aveva deciso di dividere la squadra in due gruppi e tenerli separati per i primi giorni, per poi riunirli e far disputare alcune partite di prova per analizzare i progressi ed i punti deboli di ogni giocatore.

Simone aveva accolto con un lieve sospiro la notizia di non essere nello stesso gruppo di Ivan, il comportamento dello schiacciatore nei suoi confronti non aveva dato cenni di miglioramento, delle volte aveva la sensazione di sentire il suo sguardo addosso, ma quando si voltava trovava solo le sue spalle.

Aveva provato ad avvicinarlo, ma il maggiore trovava sempre una scusa per non soffermarsi nelle sue vicinanze ed aveva iniziato a non farsi più sorprendere da solo.

Filippo si avvicinò lentamente all’amico, notando il suo sguardo perso, si sedette al tavolo che stava occupando per la colazione ed appoggiò il mento sulla sua spalla prima di parlare: “Stai cercando i segreti del passato in una tazza di caffè?” scoppiò a ridere allo scatto del compagno trentino e si sistemò meglio sulla sedia.

“Divertente” rispose il più giovane voltandosi verso di lui lanciandogli un’occhiataccia che ottenne solamente una risatina da parte di Lanza, Simone scosse la testa e terminò in un sorso la bevanda, facendo subito una smorfia quando si rese conto che era ormai fredda.

“Ancora nulla?” chiese con un tono più serio il moro, stringendo appena i pugni sulle cosce nel vedere un lampo di tristezza attraversare lo sguardo di Giannelli, mentre sconsolato scuoteva il capo.

“Non riesco a capire” sussurrò il palleggiatore passandosi una mano tra i capelli, “E’ come se mi evitasse di proposito”

“Non è una novità che sia uno stronzo” gli rispose lo schiacciatore incrociando le braccia al petto, “però devo ammettere che è un po’ strano, insomma da quello che mi hai detto e fatto leggere dai messaggi, il vostro rapporto si poteva definire più che amichevole” concluse arricciando le labbra.

Simone quasi sorrise a notare l’espressione dell’amico, “Se non ti conoscessi, penserei che ne sei quasi geloso” un piccolo ghigno prese forma sulle sue labbra carnose, Filippo gli diede una leggera spinta prima di passargli il braccio attorno al collo, “Figuriamoci! Ne deve passare di acqua sotto i ponti! I Gianza non sono assolutamente raggiungibili dai comuni mortali!” 

Scoppiarono a ridere entrambi e Giannelli ringraziò silenziosamente l’amico, stringendolo in un abbraccio scomposto che il moro fu ben felice di ricambiare.

“I Gianza qui presenti dovrebbero darsi una mossa se non vogliono arrivare in ritardo in palestra” il tono falsamente severo di Osmany li fece voltare all’unisono verso il compagno cubano, l’ex giocatore trentino non riuscì a nascondere il sorriso dolce che rivolse ai più giovani mentre questi si alzarono velocemente, inciampando quasi nelle sedie, per affiancarlo ed uscire insieme dalla sala colazioni.

“Pronti per la prima partita di allenamento?” chiese Juantorena mentre terminava di sistemarsi le ginocchiere.

Simone cercò di nascondere l’ansia, facendogli un sorriso ed annuendo con il capo, Filippo al suo fianco gli strizzò l’occhio mentre stringeva piano il bicipite del compagno.

“Ragazzi un attimo di attenzione!” la voce di Birarelli interruppe il vociare presente nello spogliatoio, il capitano continuò guardando il foglio che teneva tra le mani, “Queste sono le formazioni per l’allenamento di stamattina: Juantorena, Lanza, Giannelli, Buti, Colaci e Zaytzev contro Birarelli, Vettori, Antonov, Rossini, Sottile e Piano. Il riscaldamento inizia tra cinque minuti!”

Quando Lele uscì dallo spogliatoio, alcuni componenti della squadra lo seguirono, mentre chi non era ancora pronto, velocizzò i movimenti per terminare di prepararsi.

Simone si alzò e fece scrocchiare le dita ricevendo un’occhiataccia da parte di Lanza, “Smettila” lo intimò puntando il dito coperto dal nastro bianco verso di lui, il palleggiatore sorrise appena e lo affiancò mentre uscivano dallo spogliatoio.

“Gian?” lo richiamò Filippo sentendolo teso e silenzioso al suo fianco, un sospirò uscì dalla labbra del giocatore di Trento, “Sto bene. Sono pronto” disse solo facendogli un piccolo sorriso.

Lo schiacciatore gli rispose ammiccando e dandogli una pacca sulla spalla, “A chi arriva primo?” domandò con un ghigno mentre senza aspettare una risposta da parte del compagno, prese a correre verso la porta della palestra.

Simone sorrise al suono della palla che toccava terra nel campo avversario dopo la diagonale di Ivan, si voltò a guardarlo visto che gli aveva alzato la palla di spalle e incontrò il suo sguardo azzurro che già lo stava fissando, allungò il braccio verso di lui e l’opposto gli strinse subito la mano, indugiando un attimo e sfiorando l’interno del suo polso con l’indice, prima di dirigersi verso la linea dei nove metri.

Simone tracciò con il pollice il contorno della porzione di pelle che Ivan aveva toccato, prima di riconcentrarsi al fischio di Chicco.

L’allenamento proseguì relativamente tranquillo, Blengini osservava attentamente i giocatori in campo ed interrompeva il gioco per dare consigli o riprendere le azioni gestite male.

Filippo allungò una bottiglietta d’acqua a Simone durante la terza pausa, venne ringraziato con un sorriso e prese posto di fianco al palleggiatore.

“Dovresti insistere e parlarci” disse piano avvicinandosi per farsi sentire solo da lui, “Detesto ammetterlo, ma in campo funzionate bene. Non come noi, questo è ovvio!” continuò senza nascondere un sorriso nel notare l’amico alzare gli occhi al cielo, “Però nulla toglie che create delle belle azioni” concluse stringendogli un ginocchio prima di alzarsi al richiamo dell’allenatore.

La partita riprese pochi attimi dopo e Simone si concentrò solamente sulla palla cercando di non pensare alla frase di Pippo, anche se aveva già preso la sua decisione.

L’allenamento era finito da poco più di una mezz’ora, lo spogliatoio si era quasi del tutto svuotato e Simone notò che Ivan era ancora seduto su una panca e stava trafficando al cellulare, fece un cenno con la testa a Pippo che lo aspettava in silenzio sulla soglia della porta ed annuì quando il moro mimò con le dita il segno del telefono prima di uscire.

Il palleggiatore si passò le mani sulla maglietta un paio di volte prima di prendere un respiro profondo, “Ivan” lo chiamò e lo vide sussultare appena mentre alzava il capo dallo schermo e si guardava intorno notando che erano rimasti da soli, “Devo parlarti” la voce di Simone tramava appena, mentre si specchiava nello sguardo azzurro di Ivan, il maggiore gli restituì lo sguardo senza rispondere, il palleggiatore fece un passo nella sua direzione iniziando a torturarsi le mani che stringeva in grembo. Fece un altro respiro, come se questo potesse aiutarlo ad ordinare i pensieri, prima di passarsi nervosamente le dita tra i capelli, “Cos’è successo?” chiese piano senza smettere di guardarlo.

“Niente” rispose in tono piatto Ivan mentre si alzava dalla panca e cominciava a mettere velocemente le ultime cose nel suo borsone.

Simone strinse i pugni, avvicinandosi ancora di qualche passo, “Perché prima parlavamo, ora invece sembra che siamo due estranei. Cos’è cambiato?” gli occhi del palleggiatore analizzarono con attenzione ogni espressione del maggiore.

Lo vide stringere impercettibilmente le mani lungo i fianchi, i lineamenti del viso di tesero e questo lo portò a proseguire, “Ivan” lo richiamò mentre riduceva sempre di più la distanza che li separava, “Spiegami, per favore”.

“Perché pensi che sia successo qualcosa?” continuò l’opposto con la stessa intonazione di prima, mentre chiudeva con uno scatto la lampo e si voltava verso di lui.

Simone alzò gli occhi al cielo spalancando le braccia, “Oh andiamo!” esclamò, “Da quando siamo arrivati, a malapena mi rivolgi la parola. E fino ad una settimana fa ci sentivamo quasi tutti i giorni! Non credi che merito una spiegazione?”

Ivan sospirò mentre si passava la mano tra i capelli biondi ancora leggermente umidi, “Dobbiamo concentrarci su Rio” rispose solo mentre incrociava le braccia al petto, ma cercava di sfuggire allo sguardo leggermente lucido del più giovane.

“Non farlo” il tono di voce di Simone si fece più serio, “Non prendermi per il culo” continuò avvicinandosi ancora, ormai li dividevano solo pochi passi.

Non ricevendo risposta, Simone eliminò del tutto la distanza e si posizionò di fronte ad Ivan inclinando la testa per cercare meglio i suoi occhi, “Ivan” lo richiamò piano.

“Simone” lo ammonì Ivan, mosse il braccio verso di lui con l’intenzione di allontanarlo, ma nell’istante in cui la sua mano toccò il petto del più giovane, un brivido percorse la schiena di entrambi. “ _Dannazione_ ” Ivan si lasciò sfuggire un’imprecazione quando il profumo del bagnoschiuma al muschio bianco di Simone gli invase le narici, mosse impercettibilmente un passo verso di lui e si ritrovò cosi ad un soffiò dal suo viso.

Il cuore di Simone saltò un battito, prima di accelerare di colpo e dargli la sensazione di volergli uscire dalla gabbia toracica.   
Il fiato caldo di Ivan era a pochi millimetri di distanza dalla sue labbra e l’azzurro chiaro delle sue iridi l’aveva completamente ipnotizzato.  
Il palleggiatore trattenne il respiro quando lo schiacciatore annullò lo spazio quasi inesistente tra di loro ed appoggiò la bocca alla sua.

Le dita di Simone afferrarono la stoffa della maglia di Ivan, non appena il maggiore passò la punta della lingua sul labbro inferiore del minore per invitarlo gentilmente ad approfondire il bacio.

Non appena le loro lingue si incontrarono, le grandi mani di Ivan strinsero i fianchi stretti di Simone con forza ed il corpo più robusto dell’opposto, spinse quello più magro del palleggiatore contro il muro più vicino, strappando alle labbra del più piccolo un gemito che fu prontamente ingoiato della bocca del biondo.

Le labbra presero a muoversi sicure, le une contro le altre, come se si conoscessero da sempre e non fosse il primo bacio che si scambiavano.

Le braccia di Simone si intrecciarono attorno al collo di Ivan e lo attirarono meglio contro di sé, una mano del biondo sorpassò l’ostacolo della maglia per poter toccare la pelle calda del ragazzo, mentre l’altra prendeva posto al centro della sua schiena facendo forza con i polpastrelli per invitarlo ad inarcarsi meglio contro di lui.

Il corpo del palleggiatore si modellò a quello dell’opposto, imitando i movimenti del maggiore, mentre questi lasciava libere le labbra per prendere fiato e spostava l’attenzione alla porzione di pelle tra il collo e l’orecchio di Simone, iniziando a tracciare una scia di baci che si concludeva sul pomo d’Adamo.

Simone strinse le labbra per trattenere un gemito, quando i denti di Ivan presero a stuzzicare quel punto sensibile, spostò una mano sulla sua guancia, invitandolo ad alzare il volto, quando i loro sguardi si incontrarono, il palleggiatore tremò tra le sue braccia e ricongiunse le loro labbra in un baciò più irruente, più impetuoso, quasi violento.

Ivan rispose con la stessa intensità, sentì una gamba di Simone muoversi e modellarsi sul suo fianco, afferrò prontamente la coscia saggiandone la tonicità, ed aumentando la presa su di lui si spinse maggiormente contro il suo corpo.

Un mugolio sfuggì dalle labbra di Simone, che non interruppe il contatto nonostante la richiesta d’aria da parte dei suoi polmoni, sentiva la pelle bruciare a contatto con le dita di Ivan ed il suo corpo era ormai in balia di quello del maggiore.

Ivan mosse appena i fianchi facendo così scontrare i loro bacini, un brivido gli attraversò la schiena quando il principio d’erezione del più giovane premette contro di lui, si staccò piano dalle sue bocca, passando la lingua sul labbro inferiore e lasciò la presa sulla sua coscia, aiutò il più giovane ad appoggiare il piede a terra, spostando la presa sulle sue anche protette dalla stoffa della tuta.

Prese un respiro profondo cercando di ricomporsi prima di parlare, “Ragazzino” un sussurro, le fronti appoggiate l’una all’altra ed il fiato corto, “Non vado bene per te” disse guardandolo solo per un attimo negli occhi, prima di continuare senza lasciargli il tempo di rispondere “Devi starmi lontano”.

Simone si sentì gelare quando le mani di Ivan abbandonarono di colpo la presa sul suo corpo, gli occhi sgranati che lo osservavano in cerca di risposte, mentre Ivan chiudeva gli occhi per un attimo per poi dargli le spalle incrociando le braccia muscolose al petto.

Un groppo in gola non gli permise di rispondere, strinse i pugni sentendo le unghie ferirgli i palmi delle mani e la vista farsi offuscata per le lacrime che si stavano formando, si morse il labbro per bloccare sul nascere quel singhiozzo che prepotente stava provando a sfuggire al suo controllo e si voltò uscendo di corsa dalla stanza, sbattendo la porta dietro di sé.


	5. Capitolo 5

5.

“Coglione”

Osmany spostò lo sguardo verso Lanza e non potè evitare di essere d’accordo con quel commento, Simone aveva appena finito di raccontare, la testa appoggiata contro la sua spalla e la voce bassa, quasi un sussurro, lo sguardo non aveva lasciato neanche per un attimo quello di Filippo, seduto a gambe incrociate di fronte a lui.

“Gian, basta un cenno e vado a spaccargli quel bel nasino che si ritrova” cercò di sdrammatizzare Pippo appoggiando una mano sul braccio del compagno e riuscendo a strappargli un piccolo sorriso.

Il palleggiatore scosse poi la testa tirando su col naso, si passò una mano sul viso cancellando le ultime tracce di lacrime e si allontanò appena dal corpo di Osmany, lasciando però la spalla a contatto con la sua.

“Mi dispiace” disse ancora con la voce leggermente roca, “Non volevo farvi sprecare così la vostra pausa” continuò abbassando lo sguardo.

“Non lo dire neanche _chico_ ” le dita di Juantorena spettinarono con delicatezza i capelli del palleggiatore, gli pizzicò la guancia prima di parlare “Certo, la situazione non è proprio delle migliori…” Simone abbassò colpevole il capo, ma il cubato gli sollevò dolcemente il mento facendo una lieve pressione con le dita “però” continuò sorridendogli incoraggiante, “ c’è anche di peggio e ti dico per esperienza personale che a quel testone bisogna dargli tempo” concluse mentre si alzava in piedi per poi iniziare a stiracchiarsi la schiena.

Filippo lo imitò subito dopo e porse una mano al compagno di squadra, “Avanti Gian, alza quel tuo bel culetto sodo che è ora di andare in sala pesi!” disse ammiccando quando Simone afferrò la sua mano per tirarsi su, Lanza lo abbracciò di slancio non appena furono alla stessa altezza ed il palleggiatore strinse le braccia attorno ai suoi fianchi, “Sistemeremo anche questa” continuò accarezzandogli la schiena, il più giovane nascose la testa tra il collo e la spalla dello schiacciatore mormorando un ringraziamento contro la stoffa della felpa.

Un sospiro lasciò le labbra di Osmany mentre osservava la scena,represse la voglia di andare a cercare lo schiacciatore russo incrociando le braccia al petto e concentrandosi sui due giovani giocatori del Trentino di fronte a lui.

“Coraggio” disse poi per distrarre soprattutto se stesso, “Andiamo in palestra” continuò incamminandosi per primo verso l’interno dell’hotel.

Quando fecero il loro ingresso nella sala pesi, notarono che quasi tutti erano già alle loro postazioni, lo staff stava dando delle indicazioni ad alcuni giocatori mentre altri avevano preso posto sulle cyclette oppure sui tapis roulant.

Simone ringraziò un membro del team che gli porse una borraccia ed un asciugamano e si avviò verso uno dei tappetti da yoga disposti a terra per iniziare a riscaldarsi, subito seguito da Filippo che si sistemò al suo fianco.

Osmany si guardò in giro per un attimo, prima di sedersi sull’ultima cyclette disponibile e fu allora che notò lo sguardo azzurro di Ivan, seduto poco distante, seguire ogni movimento di Simone che fortunatamente gli dava la schiena e sembrava non essersi accorto dello sguardo dell’opposto, complici anche le chiacchiere di Pippo.

L’espressione sul volto del cubano si indurì ed incrociò nuovamente le braccia al petto, stringendo i pugni ed iniziando a pedalare più velocemente.

Un leggerò colpo di tosse attirò la sua attenzione, si voltò appena verso destra cercando di tener sottocchio i movimenti del biondo, per incrociare lo sguardo allegro di Buti  
“A quanto pare abbiamo fatto entrambi da confessori nella pausa” disse tranquillamente il toscano indicando con un cenno della testa prima Ivan e subito dopo Simone, “Ci vuole pazienza” continuò sorridendo.

“Tanta pazienza” concluse con l’ennesimo sospiro il cubano scuotendo poi la testa alla risata dal compagno di fianco a lui.


	6. Capitolo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'ispirazione per una parte di questo capitolo, mi è venuta ascoltando un pezzo di intervista di Tiziano Ferro a Domenica In...  
> Grazie a chiunque dedica il suo tempo a leggere questa storia... se volete, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!  
> Vi abbraccio!  
> Saluti, HiL

6.

Ivan lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi non appena sentì la porta sbattere alla sue spalle, si sedette scompostamente sulla panca dello spogliatoio spostando con un gesto rapido il suo borsone che quasi cadde a terra, ma l’opposto non se ne curò.

Un sospirò sfuggì dalle sue labbra quando si prese il volto tra le mani, la sensazione delle labbra morbide di Simone contro le sue era ancora impressa a fuoco nella sua mente, così come il suo corpo esile ma sodo tra le braccia, l’arrendevolezza con cui il palleggiare si era lasciato andare contro di lui come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

Strinse i pugni e maledì la sua impulsività, si era ripromesso di tenersi a distanza per evitare che questo potesse accadere ed invece, alla prima occasione in qui si erano ritrovati a pochi passi, gli era letteralmente saltato addosso.

Simone era un predestinato e non poteva assolutamente permettersi di distrarsi con lui.

“Ecco dov’eri finito!” la voce allegra di Buti lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri, Ivan alzò la testa in direzione del compagno di squadra, senza rispondere. Il centrale toscano l’osservava appoggiato allo stipite della porta, ancora aperta, con uno sguardo strano.

“Si può sapere cosa ci fai ancora qui?” chiese ancora senza abbandonare la sua postazione, “Avevi detto che ci saremmo fatti una partitella, non è da te dimenticarti le cose Ivano, devo pensare che tu stia invecchiando?” scherzò con un ghigno sul volto.

Ivan alzò gli occhi al cielo a quel soprannome, il centrale sapeva che lo odiava, ma continuava imperterrito a chiamarlo in quel modo, soprattutto se voleva prenderlo in giro.

“Allora?” insistette il compagno non ricevendo ancora risposta, osservò con più attenzione l’opposto e dopo aver chiuso la porta, mosse alcuni passi verso di lui, Simone notò la postura rigida dell’amico che continuava ostinatamente a sfuggire dal suo sguardo.

“E’ successo qualcosa per caso?” chiese con tono più serio sedendosi al suo fianco, Ivan scosse solo la testa, alzandosi per buttare a caso le ultime cose nel borsone che aveva scansato con poca cura in precedenza.

Buti incrociò le braccia al petto, “Ho incrociato il bimbo poco fa” disse poi senza smettere di osservarlo e questo gli permise di notare che per un secondo l’opposto si era fermato come se fosse stato congelato, “Aveva uno sguardo strano, sull’orlo delle lacrime” continuò passandosi una mano sul mento, “Ne sai qualcosa?” concluse candidamente.

Ivan chiuse con strizza la cerniera del borsone e spostò lo sguardo sul compagno, “Perché dovrei saperne qualcosa? Non sto attaccato giorno e notte a quel ragazzino!” esclamò con rabbia l’opposto stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi.

“Non più, vorrai dire” rispose con leggerezza il toscano, “Mi sembra di ricordare che fino a qualche mese fa eravate sempre insieme. Specialmente a Sofia”

“Cosa stai insinuando?” riprese il biondo avvicinandosi di un passo al compagno.

“Nulla. Sto semplicemente constatando che prima eravate come una coppia di inseparabili, mentre ora a malapena vi rivolgete la parola” continuò il centrale, “Quindi mi stavo chiedendo se fosse successo qualcosa nel mentre”

“Non è successo nulla” rispose troppo velocemente l’opposto, voltando le spalle al compagno.

Buti sospirò, abbandonando la sua postazione per alzarsi in piedi, “Ivan” lo chiamò appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla, “Sarò anche un cazzaro, ma lo sai che con me puoi parlare”.

Ivan sfuggì alla presa del compagno di squadra e prese a camminare avanti e indietro per lo spogliatoio, “Sono un coglione” borbotto senza interrompere il movimento delle gambe.

“Questo è appurato. Dimmi qualcosa che non so” cercò di sdrammatizzare il centrare, ridacchiando allo sguardo di fuoco che ricevette in risposta, alzò le mani mimando di chiudersi le labbra con le dita e lo invitò a continuare.

“Quel ragazzino è eccezionale, ha un controllo di palla che farebbe impazzire anche mio padre! Farà sicuramente strada e non può permettersi distrazioni” Ivan prese a parlare senza smettere di muoversi per la stanza, “Ha diciannove anni, cazzo! Ma non si comporta come tale, ha la testa sulle spalle, molto più di me alla sua età. Dio, io ero un teppista a confronto”

“Beh, anche adesso non è che sei un docile agnellino!” all’ennesima occhiata glaciale il centrale si sedette sulla panca, “Ok ok… sto zitto”

“Quello che sto cercando di dire…” continuò l’opposto con un sospiro, “E’ che non riesco a spiegarmi come una persona cosi innocente, si possa avvicinare ad uno come me” Ivan si lasciò cadere su una sedia poco distante dal centrale e si passò la mani tra i capelli.

“E questo come ti fa sentire?” il tono di voce di Simone era stranamente serio ed Ivan alzò lo sguardo per incrociare quello del compagno.

“Non lo so” sbuffò prendendosi il viso tra le mani, “E’ una strana sensazione” continuò sfuggendo però dagli occhi scuri del centrale, “E’ quel senso di sorpresa che hai da bambino a Natale, quando non sai spiegarti come sia possibile che il regalo che avevi chiesto, arrivava sempre. E’ quell’innocenza, quello stupore reale, quell’irrazionalità del non so perché ma va bene così” Ivan si morse le labbra per evitare di sospirare ancora, ma non trattenne un lieve sorriso.

Buti non riuscì a nascondere lo stupore nell’ascoltare quelle parole, decise di non rispondere subito per lasciare il tempo ad Ivan di analizzare con attenzione quello che aveva appena detto.

Restarono in silenzio per qualche attimo, poi Simone riprese la parola: “E hai deciso di allontanarti, perché?...”

“Perché rovino ogni cosa che tocco” rispose l'opposto, “Ci siamo baciati, ma gli ho detto che non vado bene per lui e che mi deve stare lontano” 

“Sei un coglione” esclamò il centrale alzandosi, “Non trovare scuse idiote solo perché questa situazione ti spaventa” continuò con tono serio, “Perché è questo il nocciolo dello questione, Ivano”

“Cazzate!” Ivan scattò in piedi e senza guardarlo prese il borsone in mano per caricarselo sulla spalla.

“Quanto hai intorno il bimbo, sei diverso. E non è un male” continuò Simone piazzandosi di fronte ad Ivan, “E non risolverai nulla nascondendoti dietro il tuo sguardo duro, i tuoi atteggiamenti scostanti e il tuo classico mutismo”

L’opposto scosse la testa prima di sorpassarlo, ma fermò la mano sulla maniglia della porta quando l’ultima frase del compagno lo colpì come un pugno nello stomaco: “Scappando da questa situazione, non farai male solo a te stesso, ne farai soprattutto a lui. E' questo che vuoi?”


	7. Capitolo 7

7.

Simone si lasciò cadere di peso sul letto, la fronte premuta contro il materasso ed il cuscino pressato contro la nuca, come a voler creare una barriera tra lui e tutto quello che lo circondava.  
La stanza era silenziosa e semibuia, la sessione di allenamento della giornata era finita e lui era letteralmente scappato dallo spogliatoio.  
Come ormai faceva da qualche giorno.  
Sospirò contro il lenzuolo chiaro prima di togliersi il guanciale dalla testa, lasciandolo cadere a terra mentre si sistemava supino, una mano a coprirgli gli occhi mentre la mente tornava agli ultimi avvenimenti di quel giorno.  
Blengini aveva organizzato una nuova partita, mescolando titolari e riserve per provare nuovi schemi e Simone si ritrovò a pensare che nonostante tutto quello che stava succedendo, ritrovarsi Ivan dall’altro lato della rete non lo faceva stare tranquillo.  
Aveva incrociato più volte lo sguardo con l’opposto durante i set ed in ogni occasione il suo cuore iniziava a battergli più velocemente nel petto e le mani gli tremavano, gli scambi con i compagni funzionavano bene ma la sensazione di rigidità nelle dita non lo abbandonava neanche per un attimo.   
La presenza costate di Pippo al suo fianco lo calmava leggermente, anche quando i passaggi non erano del tutto precisi e la voce di Chicco lo raggiungeva per dargli consigli su come migliorare l’azione.

“Stai ancora così?” la voce dello schiacciatore trentino lo distolse dai suoi pensieri, voltò appena il capo verso l’ingresso della stanza per incontrare gli occhi chiari dell’amico, che lo guardava a braccia incrociate appoggiato contro il muro bianco della stanza. “Avanti” continuò Lanza, “Alzati, andiamo a fare un giro” proseguì senza dargli tempo di rispondere lanciandogli addosso la felpa blu della nazionale.  
Simone sbuffò mettendosi seduto, “E se non ne avessi voglia?” chiese mentre indossava lentamente l’indumento.  
“Non è contemplato” un sorrisino strafottente nacque sul bel viso di Filippo mentre apriva la porta e lo aspettava sul uscio per poi spingerlo senza troppa delicatezza verso il corridoio.  
“Non ti sopporto quando fai così” si lamentò il palleggiatore seguendolo giù per le scale  
“Anche io ti voglio bene, Gian!” rispose allegramente lo schiacciatore conducendolo verso l’esterno dell’hotel.

Camminarono in silenzio fianco a fianco per qualche minuto, Simone si lasciò avvolgere da quel’ambiente che tanto amava e si soffermò ad osservare i colori che lo circondavano, presero posto su una panchina e si godettero i raggi di sole che solleticava loro la pelle.  
“Si sta proprio bene qui” sospirò Filippo allungando le gambe per incrociarle all’altezza delle caviglie guardandolo con la coda dell’occhio, il palleggiatore annuì tenendo gli occhi chiusi e le mani intrecciate in grembo.  
Non parlarono molto e Simone si ritrovò a ringraziare per l’ennesima volta il suo amico di sempre, che lo capiva come solo pochi erano in grado di fare, senza sforzarlo in alcun modo ma standogli semplicemente accanto in silenzio.  
Tornarono verso l’hotel quando il sole iniziò a tramontare oltre i monti, Simone si passò le dita sottili tra i capelli prima fermarsi a qualche passo dell’ingresso dell’albergo.  
“Grazie Pippo” disse solo iniziando a giocare con la zip della felpa  
“Quando vuoi” rispose Filippo con un sorriso sincero stringendogli piano l’avambraccio prima di aprire la porta.  
“Però non è necessario che gli schiacci sempre addosso” continuò superandolo dandogli una leggera spinta con la spalla, “Si, me ne sono accorto che lo fai apposta” riprese guardandolo fisso negli occhi, una leggera luce ad illuminargli le iridi.  
Lanza scoppiò a ridere, passandogli un braccio attorno al collo, “Cosi però mi togli tutto il divertimento!”

Ivan si chiuse la porta alle spalle e cercò un angolo riparato nel giardino sistemato dietro al ristorante dove avevano appena finito di cenare.  
Alcuni erano già andati verso la sala relax e la hall dell’albergo per bere qualcosa prima di andare a dormire oppure per fare una partita a carte.  
Si accese velocemente una sigaretta e sbuffò il fumo del primo tiro socchiudendo gli occhi, sedendosi poi su un muretto, i gomiti appoggiati alle ginocchia mentre si rigirava la cicca tra le dita.

“Quella robaccia ti fa male”

Ivan fece un altro tiro, prima di voltarsi per incrociare lo sguardo serio di Osmany.  
“Mi chiedevo quando saresti venuto per farmi la paternale” disse alzandosi per spegnere la sigaretta contro il cemento e lasciar cadere il mozzicone in uno dei portacenere di terracotta sparsi per il giardino.  
Il cubano mosse qualche passo verso di lui, “Cosa ti è saltato in mente?” chiese con tono duro, ignorando la provocazione.  
L’opposto imitò i suoi gesti, mentre un ghigno freddo nasceva sulle sue labbra fini, “Non preoccuparti, non te lo tocco più il tuo prezioso pupillo”  
“Non fare l’idiota, Ivan!” sbottò il moro afferrandolo per un braccio quando l’altro l’aveva superato, Ivan si scostò con strizza dalla sua presa e strinse il pugno lungo il fianco.  
“Non prendiamoci in giro” continuò Osmany piazzandosi di fronte al compagno per evitare che se ne andasse, “Non sono cieco! Lo vedo come lo guardi e vedo come lui, nonostante tutto, continui a cercare te. Vi ho osservati in questi mesi, ho visto come stavate a Sofia! Maledizione Ivan, quel ragazzo stravede per te! E tu stai calpestando senza ritegno i suoi sentimenti!”  
“Tu non sai niente” ringhiò puntando lo sguardo azzurro in quello scuro del cubano, “Non sai proprio niente”  
“E allora spiegami!” i toni si stavano alzano ed Osmany ringraziò che la sala era già deserta, “Perché così non si può andare avanti!”  
“Te l’ho già detto, non ti devi preoccupare. Gli ho già detto che è stato un errore e che non accadrà più” riprese il biondo distogliendo per un attimo lo sguardo, “Quindi problema risolto” concluse scansandolo, ma Juantorena lo riafferrò per la spalla e lo costrinse a voltarsi nuovamente verso di lui.  
“A chi vuoi raccontarla!” esclamò aprendo entrambe le braccia, “Credi che questa tua idea geniale risolverà la situazione? Questa tua grande pensata non farà altro che peggiorarla!”  
Ivan assisteva in silenzio, le braccia strette al petto, mentre sentiva la vena del collo pulsare insistentemente al ritmo del suo cuore.  
“Possibile che non ti rendi conto che evitare il problema, se così lo vuoi chiamare, non ti aiuterà a risolverlo” continuò il cubano cercando di abbassare il tono di voce, “Possibile che non ti accorgi di come siete quando siete insieme?” allo sguardo leggermente allarmato dell’opposto Osmany proseguì azzardando anche a stringergli un braccio, “Tu sei diverso quando hai Simone intorno, sembri più tranquillo, perdi quel’aria di superiorità e strafottenza che ti rende insopportabile. E Simone, Gesù, lui diventa più sicuro come se si rendesse conto solo in quel momento che ha davvero quel’incredibile talento che gli scorre nelle vene. _Vi migliorate a vicenda_ ” concluse lasciando la presa, ma senza smettere di guardarlo negli occhi.  
Non ricevendo risposta Osmany lo superò avvicinandosi alla veranda, “Pensa a questo: vuoi davvero rinunciarci?” chiese prima di lasciarlo definitivamente da solo.


	8. Capitolo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao!   
> Lo so, sono in ritardo come al solito e devo ammettere che questo capitolo non mi convince fino in fondo, per questo ci ho messo molto per decidere a pubblicarlo!   
> Ma cose si dice: il danno è fatto!   
> Spero vi piaccia! Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!   
> Alla prossima, HiL

8.

“Merda”

Simone imprecò tra i denti quando si rese conto che l’alzata non era stata perfetta, Osmany aveva comunque concluso con successo l’azione, ma il palleggiatore si era accorto che si era dovuto allungare più del dovuto per colpire la palla, si massaggiò le dita nervosamente sentendole ancora rigide e pesanti, sospirò mentre Juantorena si avvicinò a lui per scompigliargli i capelli con mano gentile.

“Bene ragazzi! Basta per oggi!” la voce di Chicco attirò l’attenzione di tutti i giocatori, “Andate negli spogliatoi, Simone vorrei parlare con te un attimo” concluse avvicinandosi a Giannelli che lo seguì a bordo campo a spalle basse.

Filippo osservò la scena sulla linea dei nove metri, la mascella tesa mentre teneva in equilibrio la palla su un dito, era talmente concentrato nel seguire i movimenti di Simone che non si accorse subito della presenza al suo fianco.   
Con la coda dell’occhio vide un ciuffo di capelli biondi e si voltò di scatto facendo cadere a terra la sfera, non preoccupandosi di recuperala si posizionò davanti ad Ivan con le mani piantate sui fianchi e lo sguardo duro.  
“Cosa vuoi Lanza?” chiese l’opposto incrociando le braccia al petto   
“Onestamente?” rispose il moro facendo un passo verso il compagno di squadra, “ _Spaccarti la faccia_ ” ringhiò tra i denti, “ma questo non risolverebbe la situazione. Farebbe star meglio me, sicuramente, ma non Simo” continuò lo schiacciare trentino “Lui merita di più” concluse sorpassandolo e recuperando il pallone per buttarlo nel cesto e seguire il resto dei compagni fuori dalla palestra.

Ivan restò fermo al suo posto per qualche istante e lo sguardo corse subito a cercare la figura di Simone che ancora parlava con Chicco, poteva notare senza troppa difficoltà i lineamenti tesi del giovane e strinse talmente forte i pugni da sentire chiaramente la forma delle mezzelune nei palmi.  
Vide la mano di Blengini stringere la spalla di Simone prima di salutarlo con un cenno della testa, il palleggiatore si passò entrambi le mani sul volto prima di lasciarsi andare contro il muro e scivolare lentamente verso terra.  
Ivan non attese un secondo in più e si avvicinò velocemente al palleggiatore, nel silenzio della palestra poteva sentire tranquillamente il suo respiro farsi sempre più rapido ed irregolare, si inginocchiò davanti a lui e gli prese entrambi i polsi tra le mani per allontanarli dal viso e poterlo guardare dritto in faccia.

Simone spalancò gli occhi quanto si specchiò degli occhi azzurri di Ivan che lo osservavano con apprensione, fece saettare lo sguardo a destra e sinistra rendendosi conto solo in quel momento che erano rimasti da soli, il cuore prese a martellargli forte nel petto facendo aumentare ancora la velocità del respiro.  
“Calmati” la voce di Ivan era bassa, i pollici stavano accarezzando con movimenti lenti e concentrici la pelle delicata dei polsi ed i suoi occhi non avevano abbandonato per un secondo i suoi, “Respira piano” continuò l’opposto mantenendo lo stesso tono.  
Simone iniziò a sentire nuovamente l’aria circolare nei polmoni in maniera quasi normale e prese un respiro profondo prima di appoggiare la testa al muro e socchiudere gli occhi.

“Meglio?” chiese Ivan lasciando la presa sui suoi polsi solo per alzarsi e tendergli una mano, il palleggiano annuì e afferrò la mano del compagno che lo aiutò a rimettersi in piedi.  
“Grazie” pigolò abbassando il capo mentre prese a torturarsi le dita l’una con l’altra.   
Ivan scosse la testa e prese posto al suo fianco guardando davanti a sé, “Cos’è successo?” domandò osservando le sue reazioni con la coda dell’occhio.  
Il palleggiatore non rispose subito, si passò una mano tra i capelli prima di appoggiare nuovamente la testa al muro e chiudere gli occhi, “Chicco mi ha detto che posso e devo fare di più, che devo essere più concentrato perché ha capito che sono distratto” mormorò a voce bassa, stringendo poi i lembi della maglia dall’allenamento, “Sto mandando tutto a puttane, forse non lo merito neanche”.

“Non dirlo neanche per scherzo, ragazzino!” lo interruppe Ivan afferrandolo forte per le spalle e posizionandosi davanti a lui, “Ti sei messo in gioco, ti sei allenato duramente e te lo sei guadagnato questo posto”. Il biondo appoggiò delicatamente una mano sulla guancia del più giovane e lo costrinse dolcemente a guardalo negli occhi, “Tu sei nato per indossare questa maglia” concluse con tono deciso ed orgoglioso sorridendogli lievemente.

Lo sguardo di Simone si fece lucido ed una lacrima rotolò giù per la sua guancia, non una parola uscì dalle sue labbra, appoggiò solamente la fronte contro la spalla di Ivan e sentì nuovamente quella sensazione di pace che provava quando stava insieme al compagno.  
Ivan gli accarezzò appena la base del collo, sospirando quando sentì il respiro del palleggiatore rallentare e tornare normale, spostò la mano sul suo fianco e lo strinse leggermente.

“Dovremmo andare” disse Ivan dopo qualche minuto di silenzio muovendo un passo per allontanarsi dal corpo del giovane, Simone si appoggiò nuovamente al muro senza lasciare la presa sulla maglia del compagno. “Solo un minuto” chiese guardandolo dritto negli occhi, Ivan annuì facendo un passo verso Simone, sistemando una mano al lato del suo volto mentre l’altra mano tornava al suo posto sul fianco del giovane, entrambe le mani del palleggiatore invece erano ancorate alla stoffa della divisa dell’opposto.

Ivan osservò come i loro corpi sembravano fatti apposta per incastrarsi l’uno con l’altro, lo sguardo appena lucido le palleggiatore gli riportò però alla mente le parole di Chicco ed il senso di colpa lo colpì inesorabile come un treno in corsa: era lui la causa di quella crisi.

“Mi dispiace, ragazzino” disse abbassando lo sguardo  
“Ivan” sussurrò il ragazzo rafforzando la presa su di lui, “Non farlo, _non di nuovo_. Ti prego”

Ivan strizzò gli occhi cercando di scacciare dalla mente il suono rotto nella voce di Simone, spostò la mano sulla sua guancia e cancellò con il pollice le tracce delle lacrime prima di sfiorargli la tempia con un bacio lieve, “Rovino ogni cosa che tocco, dovrei starti lontano, per il tuo bene” mormorò poi contro la sua pelle, “Il problema è che non ci riesco” continuò sconfitto appoggiando la fronte alla sua.  
“Allora non farlo” rispose Simone prendendogli il volto con entrambe le mani, “Non allontanarmi”

Ivan annuì nuovamente, stringendolo forte a se quando sentì le braccia del giovane cingerli il collo.


	9. Capitolo 9

9.

La conclusione del ritiro era vicina e Chicco aveva deciso di concedere un giorno libero ai giocatori per poi concentrarsi sugli ultimi giorni con allenamenti più mirati.  
Simone era seduto su un muretto del giardino dell’hotel ed osservava il panorama davanti a lui con il naso all’insù e lo sguardo lontano.

Una mano andò ad accarezzargli piano i capelli e si voltò verso destra per incontrare gli occhi profondi di Osmany, il cubano gli sorrise e prese posto al suo fianco.

“Stiamo andando in paese a fare un giro, vieni con noi o resti qui?” chiese il maggiore guardandolo con la coda dell’occhio, Simone scosse la testa e si portò le ginocchia al petto, “Rimango qui. Penso che approfitterò della calma per studiare un po’…”

“Sei sicuro? E’ una bella giornata! Vuoi davvero sprecarla sui libri?” scherzò dandogli una leggera spallata.

Simone fece un piccolo sorriso ed alzò le spalle, “Sicuro” rispose tranquillamente tornando poi a guardare di fronte a se.

“D’accordo. Non insisto” Osmany lasciò il suo posto, ma prima di allontanarsi appoggiò una mano sulla spalla del palleggiatore e strinse appena le dita sulla stoffa della felpa per attirare nuovamente la sua attenzione, Simone gli sorrise ancora leggermente senza distogliere lo sguardo, “Va bene, vado!” concluse il cubano voltandogli le spalle.

“Os”

Juantorena si fermò e girò appena il collo verso il compagno, il volto di Simone era rilassato ed il suo sguardo era tranquillo.

“Sto bene”

Le labbra del cubano si curvarono in un sorriso caldo, annuì piano prima di strizzargli l’occhio e lasciarlo solo.

Ivan stava stravaccato sulla sedia di plastica del balconcino della sua stanza, un piede scalzo appoggiato al muro del balconcino e un braccio lasciato a penzoloni oltre il bracciolo della sedia, una sigaretta mezza consumata e quasi dimenticata tra le dita.

Buti osservata il compagno appoggiato al vetro della finestra, le mani intrecciate dietro alla nuca.

“Lo sai che quella porcheria fa male?”

In risposta Ivan fece un tiro e piegando appena il capo rilasciò il fumo socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Molto maturo, Ivano. Davvero”

Un ghigno piegò le labbra fini del biondo che si voltò appena verso di lui, spegnendo quello che restava della sigaretta nel portacenere ai suoi piedi.

“Allora?” chiese l’opposto incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Cosa?” domandò il compagno imitando il suo gesto con un sorrisino divertito dipinto sul volto.

“Che c’è?”

“Niente”

Ivan alzò gli occhi al cielo e alla risatina di Simone puntò le iridi azzurre in quelle dell’amico

“Lo sai che lo sguardo di ghiaccio non ha effetto su di me, vero?” scherzò ancora il centrale prima di scoppiare in una risata fragorosa allo sbuffo del russo.

“Non mi serve una balia” sbottò in tono duro Ivan alzandosi definitivamente per entrare in camera ed indossare la prima maglia che trovò a portata di mano.

“Non ho nessuna voglia di esserlo” Simone lo seguì all’interno e si diresse con noncuranza verso la porta, “Io vado con gli altri in paese a fare in giro” continuò tranquillamente mentre afferrava il portafoglio e la sua copia delle chiavi, “Ci saranno anche Pippo e Osmany” proseguì appoggiando la mano sulla maniglia ed osservandolo con la coda dell’occhio per non perdersi neanche una minima reazione, “ Il bimbo resta qui” Simone non nascose un’espressione trionfante nel notare la reazione di Ivan a quella semplice affermazione: la contrazione dei muscoli e un leggero sospiro.

“Bene!” esclamò aprendo la porta, “Allora io vado!” continuò senza muovere un passo.

Ivan si voltò e gli lanciò un cuscino, che lo mancò di pochi centimetri, “Sparisci Buto!” gli gridò dietro quando il toscano prese a correre tra i corridoi ridendo, “E smettila di ridere come un idiota!” continuò ormai al vento mentre chiudeva la porta della stanza con poca grazia.

Simone era seduto a gambe incrociate su una poltrona di vivimi nel giardino dell’hotel, intorno a lui un numero consistente di libri di testo, nelle orecchie gli auricolari che sicuramente stavano trasmettendo in modalità casuale la sua playlist preferita.

Ivan lo stava osservando in silenzio da parecchi minuti, dopo che aveva camminato senza meta per tutto l’albergo fino ad arrivare a pochi passi del palleggiatore.

I raggi del sole illuminavano a tratti il suo viso e lui si era ritrovato a seguire ogni minimo movimento del giovane: il movimento delle dita che non stavano ferme neanche per un secondo, il modo in cui mordicchiava distrattamente il tappo della penna con la quale prendeva appunti su un piccolo quaderno, il tamburellare del piede contro il bordo della sedia e si chiese anche come diavolo faceva a stare seduto in quella posizione che alla vista sembrava maledettamente scomoda!

“Posso portarti qualcosa?” la voce gentile di un cameriere l’aveva distolto dalla sua attenta analisi, si voltò velocemente e con un sorriso tirato scosse la testa, il ragazzo annuì e gli dette le spalle.

Ivan tornò ad osservare Simone, ed un’idea gli passò per la testa, girò su se stesso e disse: “Aspetta! Avete il succo di mela?”

Il cameriere si voltò verso di lui e sorrise annuendo, “Arriva in un attimo” rispose solo prima di dirigersi velocemente verso il bancone del bar.

Le dita di Simone stavano pizzicando distrattamente l’angolo destro della pagina del libro di chimica, intanto che gli occhi leggevano le ultime righe del paragrafo, quando qualcosa di fresco andò a toccare la pelle scoperta del sul collo.

Alzò lo sguardo dal testo per spostarlo alla sua sinistra ed incontrare gli occhi azzurri di Ivan, che un mezzo sorriso gli stava porgendo una bottiglietta di succo di frutta.

Le guance del palleggiatore si tinsero leggermente di rosa, ma un sorriso tenero prese forma immediatamente sulle sue labbra.

Si tolse le cuffie delle orecchie e chiuse il libro mettendo una penna tra le pagine per non perdere il segno, allungò la mano verso quella tesa di Ivan e prese la bevanda sfiorando appena le dita dell’opposto.

“Grazie” disse mentre si metteva seduto più dritto e prendeva un sorso, “Ti sei ricordato” constatò poi riconoscendo il gusto.

Ivan prese posto dall’altro lato del tavolino e sbuffò una risata prima di rispondere: “Ragazzino, mi hai fatto una testa grande quanto una casa sul succo di mela, che anche volendo non potrei mai dimenticarmi quanto ti piace!”

Simone gli sorrise ancora prima di finire il succo in un paio di sorsi, appoggiò il bicchiere ai suoi piedi per poi iniziare a raccogliere i vari libri e fogli sparsi tutt’intorno.

“Non sei andato con gli altri?” chiese dopo aver finito di far ordine

“No, ho preferito rimane qui a godermi il silenzio” rispose Ivan incrociando le braccia dietro la nuca, “Tu piuttosto, sempre sui libri?”

“Lo sai che devo sfruttare ogni momento per tenermi al passo, altrimenti resto indietro” riprese con un alzata di spalle, incrociando lo sguardo con il suo.

“Lo so” concluse il biondo senza interrompere il contatto visivo, “E non devi smettere perché sono qui, voglio dire, vai avanti pure non ti volevo disturbare...” fece per alzarsi, ma la voce di Simone lo fermò: “Per favore, _resta_ ” si passò una mano tra i capelli e si mosse leggermente nervoso sulla sedia, “Sai bene che non mi disturbi” continuò puoi ritornando a guardarlo negli occhi.

Ivan non riuscì ad impedire alla sue labbra di piegarsi in un sorriso vero ed annuì indicando poi con una mano il libro che prima Simone stava leggendo, “Avanti, studente modello, la chimica non si studia da sola!”


	10. Capitolo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate per l'immenso ritardo!!   
> Ho avuto una crisi da foglio bianco davvero potente e non volevo scrivere qualcosa di banale perchè ci tengo davvero a questa storia e vorrei farla continuare in modo decente!   
> Comunque, non mi dilungo troppo e vi lascio al capitolo...   
> Ringrazio tutti quelli che continuano a seguire la storia e a chi lascia un commento!   
> Fa sempre piacere!   
> Saluti, HiL

10.

Simone sistemò l’ultima maglietta nel borsone, prima di chiedere la zip con decisione e appoggiare la sua felpa preferita sopra il materasso.

Filippo osservò i movimenti del compagno seduto a gambe incrociate sul suo letto, il palleggiatore lasciò il bagaglio all’entrata della stanza e si voltò verso lo schiacciatore inarcando un sopracciglio: “ Che c’è?” chiese intrecciando le braccia al petto.

“Sei teso” constatò il moro, “Stiamo tornado a casa, perché sei agitato?” continuò senza smettere di guardarlo negli occhi.

“Non sono teso” rispose il più giovane, sfuggendo al suo sguardo e passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

“Certo, e io sono biondo” replicò l’altro, notando poi il leggero contrarsi della mascella di Simone, capì subito che quell’aggettivo aveva centrato il punto.

_Ci risiamo, allora vuole proprio che gli spacco la faccia!_

“Gian” lo richiamò alzandosi dal letto ed appoggiando le mani sulle spalle dell’altro, evitando così ogni possibile fuga.

Simone strinse per un attimo gli occhi, prima di prendere un breve respiro ed iniziare il racconto del giorno precedente.

_“E’ proprio di questo che parlavo, bravo!” la voce di Chicco fece voltare Simone verso l’allenatore ed un sorriso genuino nacque sulle labbra del palleggiare._

_L’ultimo allenamento del ritiro si era appena concluso e gran parte dei giocatori erano già andati verso gli spogliatoi, in palestra erano rimaste solo poche persone e Blengini aveva deciso di avvicinarsi al giovane per parlargli senza essere interrotti._

_“Grazie” risposte, “E scusami se non sono stato sempre in forma” continuò passandosi una mano dietro il collo ed abbassando leggermente il capo._

_“Non ti devi preoccupare, Simo. Mi fido di te!” concluse stringendogli una spalla, prima di congedarsi con un cenno ed un mezzo sorriso._

_Simone raccolse l’asciugamano e la borraccia e quasi sussultò quando una mano gli scompigliò i capelli, si voltò di scatto per incrociare gli occhi azzurri di Ivan, “Visto ragazzino, te l’avevo detto!”._

_Il viso del giovane si rilassò e gli sorrise in risposta, “Hai sentito tutto?”_

_“Solo l’ultima frase. Non che sia una novità” continuò passandogli un braccio intorno alle spalle, istintivamente Simone si stringe maggiormente al corpo del maggiore ed Ivan sentì un brivido percorrergli l’intera spina dorsale e si irrigidì all’istante, Simone lo percepì e alzò lo sguardo per cercare quello sfuggente dell’opposto._

_“Scusa” disse solo Ivan, prima di lasciare la presa sul suo corpo ed allontanarsi di qualche passo._

_“Ivan” lo richiamò Simone afferrandogli un polso con decisione, “Pensavo che…” prese un respiro prima di riprendere a parlare, “Credevo che le cose si fossero sistemate” disse con un tono che non riuscì a celare completamente il senso di incertezza che l’aveva colpito nell’esatto momento in cui aveva sentito il corpo di Ivan reagire alla sua vicinanza._

_Ivan chiuse gli occhi per un istante, “E’ così” rispose sfilando con dolcezza il polso dalla presa del giovane e mantenendo la distanza, “ma non posso darti altro” concluse con un’intonazione di voce più dura._

_“Perché?” lo sguardo di Simone si era fatto lucido ed il ragazzo aveva già mosso un passo verso l’altro, ma Ivan aveva alzato una mano per fermarlo, “Avevi detto che non l’avresti più fatto” era appena un sussurro, ma alle orecchie di Ivan arrivò come un urlo._

_“Lo so” abbassò il braccio stringendo le dita in un pugno, “Non ti voglio allontanare, Simo, davvero” continuò incrociando il suo sguardo e maledicendosi per quel dolore che inevitabilmente gli stava causando, ancora una volta. “Ma te l’ho detto. Rovino ogni cosa che tocco e non voglio farlo anche con te. Tu non te lo meriti” concluse dandogli le spalle._

_“Aspetta!” Simone gli fu addosso in una frazione di secondo e lo fece voltare nuovamente verso di sé, lo guardò solo per un istante negli occhi prima di alzarsi sulle punte dei piedi per raggiungere le sue labbra._

_La braccia di Ivan si mossero d’istinto e le mani si ancorarono ai fianchi stretti del più giovane, mentre sentiva il petto di Simone pressarsi maggiormente contro il suo e le sue braccia esili chiudersi attorno al suo collo, mentre il bacio da casto diventava una vera e propria battaglia di lingue e di fiati mischiati._

_Si separano con il fiato corto, le fronti l’una contro l’altra e gli occhi chiusi._

_Simone si passò la lingua sul labbro inferiore prima di parlare, “Non puoi dirmi di non sentire quello che sento io” disse piano, “Perché vuoi rinunciarci?” chiese ancora aumentando la presa su di lui._

_Ivan prese un respiro profondo prima di chinarsi e baciare a stampo le labbra carnose del giovane, allontanandosi poi quando Simone provò ad approfondire il contatto, “Mi dispiace” rispose solo sottraendosi dall’abbraccio e facendo un paio di passi per aumentare la distanza dal corpo del palleggiatore, “Mi dispiace davvero, ragazzino” ripeté soltanto prima di voltarsi ed uscire definitivamente dalla palestra._

_Simone si portò una mano sulle labbra e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito prima di lasciarsi cadere sulla panca con la testa tra le mani._

_Nessuno dei due si era accorto che al lato opposto della palestra qualcuno aveva assistito a tutta la scena in assoluto silenzio: Buti scosse la testa e dopo un ultimo sguardo al giovane uscì dalla stanza._

“E se ne è andato così?” chiese una seconda volta Lanza, seduto al fianco di Simone sul letto di quest’ultimo.

Il palleggiatore annuì soltanto mentre si passava per la milionesima volta una mano tra i capelli ed osservava un punto indefinito della stanza.

“Che coglione” concluse lo schiacciatore trentino, strappando un leggero sbuffo al compagno di squadra, Pippo si alzò dal letto e porse la mano a Simone che l’afferrò così facendo si ritrovarono entrambi in piedi al centro della stanza, il moro abbracciò l’amico senza chiedergli il permesso ed il più giovane si strinse a lui.

Restarono abbracciati un silenzio per qualche attimo, fino a che il maggiore non si allontanò dolcemente per appoggiargli entrambe le mani sulle spalle, gli sorrise rassicurante prima di parlare: “Adesso ascoltami bene” cominciò, “Ce ne andiamo a casa, ci facciamo una serata a base di sushi a casa mia senza nessuno che rompe l’anima e domani, _domani_ , ragioneremo su questa storia. Va bene?” concluse guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

Simone annuì con un piccolo sorriso, “Grazie Pippo” disse solo abbracciando stretto.

“Cosa faresti senza di me, Gian! Proprio non lo so!” scherzò l’altro dandogli una pacca sulla schiena prima di allontanarsi per afferrare il suo borsone e dirigersi verso la porta, “E non dimenticarti la felpa!” continuò già in corridoio.

“Va bene, mamma!” gli urlò dietro Simone, recuperando le sue cose e seguendo l’amico.

Il parcheggio dell’hotel era invaso dai giocatori della nazionale, c’era chi stava finendo di caricare la macchina, chi già si organizzava per la prossima rimpatriata, chi si perdeva in chiacchiere e chi veniva richiamato perché era in ritardo.

Simone osservò i compagni davanti a lui, mentre chiudeva il baule della macchina di Pippo, e si rese conto che gli sarebbero mancati tutti.

Cercò con lo sguardo Osmany per poterlo salutare un’altra volta, lo vide non troppo distante che parlava fitto con Buti e questo lo portò subito a pensare ad Ivan: non l’aveva più visto dalla sera prima e adesso che faceva attenzione, non vedeva neanche più la sua macchina nel parcheggio.

“Andiamo a salutare Os?” Filippo si materializzò al suo fianco e lo spinse non troppo delicatamente nella direzione del cubano, Simone si massaggiò la spalla senza replicare, se non con un’alzata d’occhi per la poca delicatezza dello schiacciatore.

“Ecco i miei bimbi!” esclamò Osmany sorridendo verso di loro, “Avete preso tutto? Guidate piano e scrivete quando arrivate!” disse poi abbracciando prima Simone e poi Filippo.

“Si papà” disse con un alzata d’occhi Lanza, scatenando qualche risata da parte dai presenti.

“Lo sai Pippo, che il buon Juantorena si preoccupa di tutti i suoi bimbi!” scherzò Buti, “Ed è pure fortunato, a lui sono capitati quelli meno problematici!” continuò dando una pacca amichevole alla schiena del cubano.

“A proposito di questo, l’idiota dov’è?” chiese Filippo rivolto verso Osmany, mentre Simone era impegnato a salutare Matteo e Luca che si erano avvicinati.

Osmany sospirò e rispose con un alzata di spalle, Buti si avvicinò ai due e rispose: “E’ partito stamattina all’alba”

“Che coglione” si lasciò scappare Lanza, “Avrei una gran voglia di spaccagli la faccia” continuò stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi.

“Datti una calmata e non attirare l’attenzione di Simo” lo calmò a bassa voce Osmany, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.

“Non metto in dubbio che Ivan sia un vero e proprio idiota” intervenne Buti, “Ma ti assicuro che anche lui ci sta male per questa storia”

“Non ne sono cosi sicuro” rispose Filippo, “Tu non hai visto in che condizioni era Gian”

“No, è vero. Però ho visto com’era messo lui” rispese il toscano con voce ferma, “E non era molto diverso dalla faccia del bimbo di ieri” continuò.

“Eri li?” chiese solo facendo un passo verso il centrale, Osmany gli afferò il braccio e lo ammonì con uno sguardo, “So che è il tuo migliore amico e che lo vuoi difendere” cominciò con voce calma, “So anche cos’è successo ieri, Buto me l’ha raccontato” lo anticipò lasciando la presa sul suo bicipite e spostando per un attimo lo sguardo sul palleggiare che era ancora intento a parlare con i giocatori di Modena, “Adesso però non è il caso di fare scenate, visto che tra l’altro non è qui. Andate a casa e cerca di distrarlo un po'… al resto penseremo poi, ok?”

“Va bene” acconsentì prima di voltarsi verso il centrale, “E tu cerca di far ragionare quella testa di cazzo”

Buti sorrise, “E’ da quando siamo qui che ci provo. Dagli tempo, è un bambino speciale!” ghignò poi facendo scappare una mezza risata ad Osmany ed uno sbuffo a Lanza.

“Coraggio!” esclamò il cubano attirando l’attenzione anche di Simone e dei modenesi, “E’ ora di andare a casa!”

Vettori e Piano si congedarono dopo un rapido giro di abbracci e lo stesso fece Buti, Simone si lasciò avvolgere delle braccia sicure di Osmany ancora una volta e si strinse forte a lui mentre il maggiore gli mormorava all’orecchio che le cose si sarebbero sistemate, il palleggiatore annui contro il suo petto prima di separarsi e salutarlo con una gesto della mano.

“Fate i bravi! E scrivetemi quando arrivate!” ricordò loro il cubano e i due trentini annuirono con un sorriso.


End file.
